The Lady
|appearances = 2 episodes (see below) }} A woman known as The Lady is an owner of an illegal casino and a fixer for hired murders, operating in Gotham City. Biography We first see The Lady as Tabitha Galavan enters her illegal casino to order a hit on Detective James Gordon. The Lady accepted the job and sent Billy Boy to do it. After Billy Boy failed to strangle Gordon, the latter answered Lady's phone call to him, which immediately explained situation to her and she urgently sends a whole gang of three people to kill Gordon. The resulting mess once again proves to be ineffective and The Lady decides to use "extreme measures" as she re-hires Eduardo Flamingo, a once-revoked member of her organization, who accepts the hit. Due to the loss of her assassins and failure to deliver on a contract, The Lady has gone out of business. Gordon goes after some former associates of The Lady to know where she is. One former associate stated that The Lady was last sighted at a private club for women called Artemis. Barbara Kean gets into the club where she claims that she could get into the assassin business where she states that she might be her benefactor. Barbara then gets Jim a meeting with The Lady. During the confrontation, The Lady told Barbara that the person who hired her to contract Patrick "Matches" Malone goes by the alias of the "Philosopher." Barbara then tasers The Lady and her female assistant. Personality While appearing to be flamboyant and prone of vintage clothing and things, the Lady is very organized and coldblooded - in her price list "personal" and "cop" hits cost extra as "there are always complications". She's also "waving any collateral fines" when the job is urgent and has a strict protocol in cases of failure: sending new people until the job is done. Lady's organization, while seems to be centered around a casino (which mostly her entertains employees) is very similar to trade unions - it has a strict "membership", which is "revoked" once the member proved to be unprofessional, also The Lady still gets a hold on such members (such as cannibalistic Eduardo Flamingo), if they possess certain skills needed to get urgent "jobs" done. The Lady appears to have exceptionally fast reaction, as she's able to catch a rolling dice, before it hits the table. Known clients The following are known clients of The Lady: * Patrick Malone * Billy Boy * Eduardo Flamingo Appearances Season 2 * * Novels *''Gotham: Dawn of Darkness'' Notes *The password to enter her illegal casino through an unnamed bar is to order a specific cocktail "Highsmith's Royal" with no ice. *The Lady's mannerisms, appearance and clothing seems to be inspired by a breakout character from the British cult sci-fi show "Doctor Who", Missy, who also was played by Michelle Gomez. "Missy" is short for "the Mistress", as she is a female incarnation of the Master, one of the titular Doctor's archenemies. References Category:Antagonists